That Good Night
by Moth Gypsy
Summary: ...They tie me up now. I wanted to look for you again, I wanted to trace your footsteps in the sand. Would you tremble if I found you? I tremble when they stick their needles in my skin... Ongoing series of short poems, all sasunaru centric.
1. Your Eyes

RK: Okay, this first poem is alright, but generally since my most recent poems will be added, well, recently, if you want to read the better ones then Id suggest working from the end. These are all pretty much stand alones, so n.n'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just this poem. And a cookie. It's good.

Warnings: These are all sasunarusasu, and most of them are a bit depressing, sooo…. If you don't like the idea of two boys kissing, or if you're looking for something to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, then I would suggest leaving n.n'''

-

Your eyes

-

I can see through

your walls and space,

to your eyes filled with

cold yet sweet

out of place anger at the world

around you.

And you don't see

past your walls to me.

-

Your eyes like blood

from fallen flowers

that lick the ground where

their brethren are found;

dead and lifeless

as spring leaves the

flowered trees bare.

-

It's beyond your power

to know I'm here,

you're too caught up in

your own despair.

-

So close yourself off,

forget the world around,

just doze and dream

of your family and seem

ok to everyone else.

-

But don't hide from me,

you're a fool if you think

I don't see you in pain and

you are a fool, don't you see?  
I'm the same.

I can see through

your walls and space

you fill with anger and pain and hate.

-

So let me take you from your madness

and then you as well will see

that we're the same, you and me,

you'll see.

-

Then you'll see.

-

RK: n.n' this is a slightly edited version of the first time I posted this one, so many thanks to Happiness's Deceit, who gave me some wonderful concrits (concrits are the love!).


	2. Simple Things

RK: based on the idea that after Sasuke leaves Konaha Naruto goes a little crazy in the head xD –cough- enjoy and please review!

---[Simple Things---

Once air passed here between us

Discourse harsh and secret

That lingered in quick glances

And upon my mind would lay

Once you were kindred to me

Our hands would touch lightly

As we walked down sunlit pathways

And admired simple things

Once you whispered softly

Words from your traitor heart

That, me entrancing,

Now drift across my mind

Then your mouth grew silent

Black windows locked up tight

In you gazed I tried to find

Any answers that I might

Then you tuned away

I could have killed you if I'd tried

You could have stayed here with me

We'd have been okay

Then you disappeared

Behind the cunning yellow eyes

And I longed to say

I hate you, hate you

Now you're always with me

When I dream and when I wake

They still say 'soon, soon...'

And I can smile sincerely

Now I know you'll never leave

You couldn't if you tried

And love, I love you dearly

And forever you are mine

------


	3. Contrary

This I wrote in a good mood, so I didn't feel like maiming, torturing, killing off any of the characters n.n I like angst and drama, but every now and then I need something that's just happy. Though I managed to infuse even this with a bit of 'melancholy' xp

---

Contrary

A Raven and a Fox sit side by side

Quiet and wistful and each filled with pride

Neither wiser to what the other thinks

Each in the company of friendship drinks

The sweet wine of what is freely given;

Incomparable to any flimsy heaven

And when the brazen one dips his head

To whispers of times when they had tread

On a path not so far from where they had grown

In a place for a time that they had called home

Eyes melancholy and voice filled with wry

Remembering a time when alone, they had cried

But now in differ to the pain of their past

Together they sit with their hands firmly clasped

---

Please review! Everytime I see a review, even if its only two or three words, it makes me inexpressibly happy, like bouncing off the walls grinning from ear to ear happy n.n' and, of course, cc is always welcome! Ja ne.


	4. Once

RK: the formatting is all screwed up on some of these after I post them they red better normally… so sorry about that. Just pretend… or something…. n.n

………………………………………………….

Once

Scarred flesh -his marred flesh-

Red roses kiss his face

His mouth, thorns; strangle words-

Contorting them with rage

I recognize those pale hands

I recognize the voice-

But in his eyes –a glinting there-

I haven't any choice

Childhood friend?

Once companion-

Beloved enemy

Who sadly cannot-

Just open your eyes-

Please, for me-

Those eyes that observe everything

Those eyes that cannot see

You fool, you fool-

I hated you.

And once you hated me.

………………………………………………….


	5. Glance Behind

RK: this is a bit of a different style for me, I tried to make every line have either three, six, or nine syllables…. X.x which is really hard! Some of them ended up having like… seven or eight, sorry! But Im okay with the way it turned out. And thank you so much to the people who have left reviews, I really appreciate it x3

…ooOoo…

Glance Behind

Indignant blue and vehement black

Juxtaposed images

All the same

Irritant and Irate

Silent and

Screaming in rage, smashing bloody fists

Dodging quick

Whispered, wild flying kicks

Kiss with abandon ferociously

Gripping hands

Groping hands graze like fire

Burn, blaze; spare none in discrimination

Turn, run; don't see the foul cremation

Grasp strands as they slip away

And don't think

_In the End it's all the same_

…ooOoo…


	6. Tomatoes and Screaming

…

Sasuke screamed and screamed and

Crumpled like a wet newspaper that

Reads like a cemetery,

Earth held together by the roots of

Apathetic flowers

Muffled sobs rumble,

No one offers an

Outstretched arm, or the simple

Miniscule words, It's

Okay. It's alright. He

Runs and runs until

Everything blurs

Flowers bake and die beneath the

Onslaught of sunlight,

Reverent words like prayer

Estrange from him and still

Vicariously he denies the

Evident truth

Runs from the fallen embers.

…

Through leaves shines

Optimistic light,

Molting shadows sway

Across scarred red flesh.

Time passes cradled

On a child's eager palm.

…

RK: Two _acrostic_ poems, just bout Sasuke-kun. The first is about when Itachi massacred the clan and the second is about, as it says down, tomatoes. Cause I hear Sasuke likes to eat them. And the title of the first one isn't _really_ relevant.


	7. Drowning Alive

RK: it just… happened O..o

outa nowhere it came. Like a rock to the head n.n' haha yeah. Im such a loser, Im all sad about the Valley of the End. Ive watch it all like… ten – eleven times now…

-

I'm trying, desperately,

I'm bleeding, praying,

that if only you would turn

and look at me, you'd know

-

What it was that day,

what I wanted to say but

invisible cloth wraps around my neck;

Freezing water drowning, boiling me alive.

Your back is so close I could reach

out and grasp the fabric.

-

I'm almost glad that you don't turn.

You'd laugh to see the tears

betraying my basest desire

you traitor, you liar.

-

I know you're praying too,

And I know that you are crying.

That's it, right?

The reason why you stay your face.

You don't think I realize

That through it all you're lying.

-


	8. Paralyzer

RK: Naruto's pov. Nother take on insanity n.n cause Im in a good mood. I got called a witch at school by a kid who was actually afraid of me (behind his cocky face). I wanted to note that by 'red foam' I was referring to the way that sea water turns red, called Red Tide. I saw it once before when I lived in the Puget Sound and I think it was caused by poisonous seaweed or some sort of bacteria. Anyways, my point being, its poisonous. Just like words can be poisonous.

-

Paralyzed

-

If I wait too long

or linger where you looked,

if I seem to be gone

Or laugh when I am shook,

(they do shake me, you know),

it's because I'm thinking only

of when (it seems so) long ago

you reached out and touched me

and at last were not alone.

-

I can't move to make them stop,

can't breath to make them quiet.

They say most awful things

and I see the rippling waves.

Do their words reach you

on that other shore?

Do you still at the red foam

that curls at your feet?

I think of earlier days

when you were so adored

And our eyes did not meet.

-

They tie me up now.

I wanted to look for you again,

I wanted to trace your footsteps in the sand

and maybe reach for your hand.

Would you tremble if I found you?  
I tremble when they stick their needles in my skin.

But smile, nonetheless.

-

I understand how you must feel,

our eyes are much the same.

That's why I laugh and cry and steel

every tiny golden grain.

They called you a genius,

but then cried out in fright.

I know your true heart

I can see your true mind.

We're the same, you and I,

and over the great distance;

darker than dark, yet lighter than light.

-


	9. Burn, Blaze, Devour

RK: Double post. The next poem goes with this one, even though they both pretty much stand alone. I just happened to write them one after the other, this one reflecting (I hope n.n') Sasuke and Narutos relationship as genin, and the next one their relationship post Valley of the End. Ano… enjoy? I'd sure like to get some reviews for any of these new poems n.n'''

-

Blaze, Burn, Devour. Repeat.

-

Sasuke leans against the tree,

Rough bark scratching at his back,

Staring at the horizon where

Stars are falling in tandem.

-

The sky is black at the top and

Blue where the trees touch the bottom,

A faint pink and yellow just above that

And stars glitter maliciously at him

Through the malingering twilight.

-

Bronzed hands search for his own

And their fingertips touch.

Silently the embrace is brutal, the stars

Continue falling, one hitting the water

And dancing before dying.

-

The pink descends in ribbons

Turning red then ruby then the exact

Color of the center of a rose

When the earth knows no kind light.

And they fall and fall and

Something inside of him dies.

-

The stars blaze at him,

Their faces are filled with laughter

And their voices reach through

The dimly lit evening.

A million little sounds that are

Lost to the overwhelming

Pounding of his heart.

-


	10. Wet Soles and Starlight

RK: I'd just like to clarify, "wet" obviously means very damp. "Whet", on the other hand, means "Sharpened", but is also synonymous with "aroused".

-

Wet Soles and Starlight

-

The wind

(it's always the wind)

indelibly forces

him to stutter and stare.

The other is before him now,

sharpened gaze piercing

into the bowels of his heart

and he isn't scared

no matter what.

-

"Will you kill me softly?"

-

He quietly mutters,

and the other draws inward,

mouth stretched into a thin line

before stepping forward.

-

"I couldn't if I tried."

-

The blond tilts his head

before grinning.

He knew the answer already,

the other couldn't be gentle if he wanted to.

-

"Then will you kiss me softly?"

-

Obsidian eyes darken

and his knuckles are white,

clenched around the bandaged

hilt so tightly.

-

"I don't want to."

-

The stars blaze brightly

above them,

sending their shivering song

down in a torrent

to whet their souls.

-

"You're afraid."

-

The other charges toward him,

blade raised in anticipation,

sliding finally between flesh and bone,

emerging on the other side of

orange and black.

A stuttering gasp,

and trembling hands clasp

despite the awkward position.

-

"At least I'm not the one who's dying."

-

His breath catches in his throat

as the others lips slide dryly

against his own.

Blood gushes up

and he is choking,

drowning in the warm embrace.

-

"Sasuke…"

-


	11. More Than Lonely

-

Switches back and forth between pov's. Don't let it confuse you (sweatdrop). You can beat it.

-

Turning and writhing the

little boy ate his wings

impassive features all the same

looked up at his teachers

eyes filled with

and only disdain

-

I am not the same I am not the same

They stared at him, whispered

his name reverently, fearfully

and he did not

look at them

Them, the many children

who wear scarves knit

of teeth and the breath

whispering maybemaybe

You know who I am?  
They were all afraid.

-

He remembers

sitting on the porch throwing blades

imagining they

were impaling people

which made him happy,

because that was good.

-

The other is

Smiling, an idiot, with no friends,

no one for him in the end

More than lonely in the end,

smiling, smile smile lie.

-

He wants to hold the others hand.

-

They tread carefully

along the narrowed edge

Laughing fearfully,

they do not see the need maybe

falling is in the end the

Only way to go.

-

So they fall together

like birds diving from the sky

one after the other

the washed out images of a city where

everything is candy coated

everything you are a Killer

everything you have Purpose, you can

do it, you can die for

-

The air screams, faded pictures.

ledges, windows, sidewalks, doorways

But I only

wanted you to stay

I thought that if and when

Maybe we would be

I wanted you to stay

-

It is painful

The cracked lips in the twisted smile

I have no home.

His wings are eaten and gone

His eyes are filled with

and only disdain

-

I have no home

I wanted to hold your hand.

I'm laughing at the blossom

That curls around my head.

It's blood it's blood

it's cursed, don't you know?

Don't touch me, you'll be infected too, and

-

Who are

That smiling kid

Where's your smile now?  
so you're done lying?  
don't worry I'm not

I'm just

But we all, we're all dying in the end

-

More than lonely in the end.

-


	12. The River Styx

-

-

The River Styx _(is filled with beach glass)_

-

The soft crackle

of dry skin

is soothing to him.

The worn out texture

as they press against each other

and he gasps, overwhelmed,

the worm in the back of his head

squirming, that old doubt,

keeping his mouth shut and the choked

sobs from spilling out.

-

The dark haired boy holds

onto him, promising

twilight and seaglass and

happiness everlasting and he knows

it is a lie and he knows.

-

They are helpless

and blind

trying in one another

some solace to find

from the steadily rising tide.

The waters swirl and whisper

at their feet.

-

Fingers dig roughly into his hair

pulling him forward until

chapped lips meet,

the fluttering sensation, and

the worm digs deeper.

The water foams at their knees.

-

Holding desperately to one another

the fear mounts, the anticipation

rises, bile hot and foul,

tears burn at the corners

of cerulean eyes as

the water pulls higher,

dousing arousal, igniting

a white flame between them.

-

All of the disguised misinterpretations,

the carefully timed insults,

the breathed curses

and the kinship through blood forged

disperse, bleed out, leaving

them too exhausted to pretend.

-

The hands grip him

tightly now

_And don't let go and don't_

_let go,_ they say as

the water envelopes chests,

shoulders, a peculiar sinking sensation.

-

Shivering hot

they breathe their last breathes

as the tide rises over their heads,

the roar silenced in a

single moment and

he lets go.

The current tugs violently.

-

Cerulean eyes widen,

salt burns in them,

the worm is gone;

in its wake realization and

the single, aching word:

Why?

Fluttering sensation.

So this is what it feel like,

they both think, to

die.

-


	13. Regrets and Rice Paper

Double post. I was really inspired the other day when I wrote the River Styx, and I had like… all this left over inspiration, but couldn't really write anything great. So, I pumped out two today, but feel frustrated cause they aren't as good as my last. Hnnn… :P oh well, whatter you gunna do?

This poem reflects (I hope) how Sasuke must have felt as he grew closer to both Naruto and Sakura, and began thinking of them as friends, rather than a means to an end.

-

-

_(because I think, in the end, Sasuke truly_

_regrets the way things turned out)_

-

He is forgetting

and they are all seeping into him,

breaking the person who he used to be,

leaving him someone who he

cannot recognize.

-

And the color changes

from red to blue

the eyes shimmer, making him

strain to see and

he is helpless with what to do.

-

The other stands

accusing and silent before him now.

His grip, his control, his prideful resolve,

Have gone, somehow, and

there is fear

there is fear

-

He clenches his fists

thinks as he grinds his teeth

_this feeling I could get addicted to._

-

-

Rice Paper Butterflie

-

Two carefully juxtaposed images hang,

hover, gazing longingly at one another,

wanting desperately to create, within

their steadily dying hearts, a place

where they are not killers.

-

Lips and hands meet,

brushing roughly as they great

the butterfly with rice paper wings

that is the carefully constructed lie

they give to each other.

-

Happiness is just a word and

there is no perfect world and

no matter how you try your

rice paper wing will burn.

_don't say,_ please he says, voice serious,

_such things to me, I'd sooner -- that believe._

-

All this is said without a word,

devoid of the space between them.

dark waters engulfing everything

and at last he is left with _nothing._

-

-

:D Review please? :D

-


	14. Fireflies

-

-

Fireflies glitter in the air,

quietly content.

Wondering if they are really there

he reaches up to them,

hand pale against

the endless nighttime sky.

-

One hovers at his fingertips

hesitant, wondering

perhaps what he means

in reaching out to them.

-

Their touch is nonexistent,

fluttering light that

dances like

some ethereal being come to

keep him company.

-

The bringer of light

drifts away

startled, maybe, by the blood

crusted beneath his nails

and he, himself, is scared.

-

In that moment he feels

like one of them, born into a world

to thrive on his own,

meant to survive

without the slightest

shred of hope

given by some kind familiar figure.

-

The glow leaves his face,

accentuating the high cheekbones,

shadows settling in its wake,

by his narrow nose

and pale mouth

his eyes are sunken and dark.

-

His arm falls back to the earth,

fingertips resting

lightly in the dirt and

blades of grass

brush against his skin.

And for a moment the breeze is warm

and he imagines it is the touch

of that specific Someone.

-

-


	15. The Thing With Feathers

-

Sorry about all the poems about water and the sea and whatnot. Im hoping this'll be the last one shaken from my system. Normal text is Sasuke, _italic text _is Naruto.

-

-

NoWhere, NowHere.

-

-

Elusively it flutters before him,

The swirling blue and lilting sun

(That have long since replaced red pinwheels)

Tumbling, face turned upward, he feels

Lost, caught by the tempest, tossed down

Upon the sea floor and exhausted beyond repair.

-

_He can hear a thundering roar,_

_As he runs and runs towards the shore,_

_And mistakes it for his pounding heart,_

_Which, with every footfall, is falling apart._

-

Crawls up, stands, and wipes away sodden strands,

Looks about himself and hopes against the clouds.

Longs to be found as his hair bleeds

Against his scalp, but when he hears the other shout

He freezes, eyes wide, as fear fills him inside and out.

-

_He stands amid the seagrass_

_And to the salty winds, turns, frustrated, and asks_

_What had he heard, in his heart and in his head,_

_To where had the sand footsteps through water fled?_

_Coldness licks his cheeks with moaning whispers_

_The sea reaches forward and his fervor disperses._

-

Fingertips numb and dried salt crusting upon his skin

He sits, lonely, between dunes, waiting for the other to find him.

-

_Rain clouds settle above, pregnant and oppressive._

_He frowns at them, an omen, a message,_

_And breaks into a run once more,_

_Feet slipping and muffled against the sand floor._

-

He pulls his clothes a little closer.

-

_He curses now, loudly, racing down the beach,_

_Racing the rising tide and mumbling clouds at breakneck speed._

_And, from the corner of his eye, sees_

_Between the grass covered dunes_

_The curled form, shaking and shivering, alone._

-

He looks up at the sound of panting,

Hope filled and too terrified to bring words to his mouth

A bird flutters in the cage of his chest

And, sickened, he wills it to be at rest.

-

_Stumbling, he walks towards the other_

_Not knowing what to say, fearing the struggle,_

_Not knowing where to start, he breaks down._

_At his side, in the sand, on the ground._

_Their eyes meet for a fleeting moment_

_And the only words there spoken_

_Are said with hands and words and mouths._

-

_At last, at last, I have found you,_

At last, at last, I have been found.

-

-

Kudos to anyone who knows what the thing with feathers is, by the way ;)

-


	16. Make of Me Tame

MG: This poem is about Sasuke and (wait for it…) Naruto. No way. D: Anywho, its supposed to be about how no matter how hard Naruto tries to save Sasuke, or how much he wants too, Sasuke is unsavable and, although deep down inside Im sure he genuinely _wants_ to be happy, he has forsaken all hope and married the despair of his future. Or lack there of.

-

Sasuke is the snake

Naruto is the sunlight

Woah.

-

Any reviews at all, for any of the poems Ive posted in the past _year_ would be nice. Even bad ones, at least then I'd know people read these.

-

"I'd like to crawl under the table and die"

-

-

To Make of Me Tame

-

-

The little boy

had hair like the lost wings

of crows who

had fallen from men's hearts.

-

Like a snake coiled

at the bottom of an empty well

he gloried in shadows,

kissing their many faces

as they admired his jeweled skin.

The sunlight tried to creep in,

but the walls were tall,

and too cold.

-

The snake did not mind

as he starved and died,

and pretended he did not miss

the sensation of the warm sunlight.

-

-


	17. Magna Opera

-

-

Inspired by, of course, the Valley of the End arc. I really want to do something more with this, but its been written for like… three months, and nothing is coming to me. Sooo I might add more to it later. I dunno. Concrits are great and reviews are the love. (I don't claim ownership of _Naruto_, by the way.)

-

Air screaming around them,

punctuated by each circadian realization,

branches straining, breaking,

the sky permitting every harsh,

every quick fighting breath

with the bleeding myriad colors.

-

One reaches through the illusion

while the others tears ferociously

at cloth and skin and bone,

desperately grasping for purchase

as they fall and fall and—

the coppered skin is splattered with

red droplets and the other is grinning

in the most perfect

complex expression of love.

-

Spinning away the first

does not even notice the seeping cut,

instead rising above

to glare down at the other,

past the point of need for weapons.

His hands are enough.

-

Fire erupts to catch him

in its brutal embrace,

hungry and wanting and oh, so dangerous.

He can not help but grin in return,

teeth barred in an animalistic show of appreciation.

The dance is older than either of them can say;

coming naturally as though

it had been danced a thousand times before,

in the forest, in the city, on the ragged seaside cliff

and on the chilly ocean shore.

-

The earth pounds beneath his feet,

the still images ripple and blur

into shimmering ghosts,

feebly reaching out to him

as though to break from their own prison.

The other approaches with equally frightening force,

tearing through the invisible barriers,

displacing the troubled air,

red eyes piercing like disease

rooted already far too deep.

-

Blue and red fade to white,

as they struggle in earnest

against the overwhelming

undeniable force of each other,

the pain of superfluous wounds

forgotten in face of the _magna opera._

-

There is no need for words,

the understanding is frightening.

The cavernous space shared between them

separating all the same able too,

in the last moments of coherence,

only provoke silence.

-


	18. You Dont Care

-

MG: Another one set during the Valley of the End. Poem inspired by the song "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap.

-

-

you don't care a (you don't care a) bit

oh, no, you don't care a bit

oh, no, you don't care a bit

you don't care a bit

you don't care a bit

-

-

when every droplet

cut the air

with disregard for

the lost love of

human hearts

-

when passion

left all traces

faded by rain- swept

into gutters

-

and all explanations

laid bare

the truth understood

revealing--

eyes

hands

hearts

broken expressions

-

so simple

the words that reveal-

words to hurt--

or words to heal

-


	19. Technicolor Boys

-

GM: I would strongly suggest listening to the song "Technicolor girls" by DCFC either before or while reading this (propaganda!) It completely inspired this. The song is basically about teenagers and how they think that theyre all that. On a much deeper level, however, its about human mentality, about the social regulations we create amongst ourselves and how, in a way, we hurt each other because of it.

It made me think of Narutoverse because within the hidden villages not only is it considered normal, but its considered _good _that children as young as 2 or 3 are being taught to fight and, ultimately, to kill. If something like that were going on irl people would freak out and call it brainwashing.

I absolutely love the last line, because it applies without exception to all situations/people. When I think of Sasuke and all the shit hes been through, it almost makes me cry.

-

-

_(And the arguments are_

_disputed after school_

_In the parking lot as_

_the teachers bend the rules)_

-

-

When they were _children_

given weapons, told

_this is all you'll ever know kid,_

taught to wield a

blade, to throw _senbon._

They grew up with solemn

faces, with razor blades for toys, and

thought, _what else is there to know?_

-

When they were not so much children

they were told

_you will die for your village,_

and they accepted it, because

they were _shinobi, _and

_shinobi_ do not live to be so very old.

-

Then one day

the village no longer mattered

_and what- are we- to do- and_

_what- are we- to do?_

And they were told

_you are _rounin_, you are _killers_,_

_you have no name- you have_

_no home_ and so

they ran and ran and ran.

-

-

When they were children

their eyes did not meet-

they danced around each other,

back to back (neck to neck)

and idolized the word _killer._

_-_

When they were not so much children

the sickening crunch

of bone and torn flesh

was how they always met and

teeth glaring, mouths panting, with

kisses how confrontations would always end.

-

When the village no longer mattered

their eyes were too dulled

to see the veins underneath the skin,

or in the leaves that fell

on the ground.

-

_(And as they all grow older_

_the truth will be understood_

_Cause we never turn out_

_the way we thought we would)_


	20. Contact

-

Ive been all sad lately about where the series is going- it looks like either Sasuke or Naruto, if not both, is going to die T..T so I wanted to write something really happy and… like, not stress inducing =..= yeah…

-

-

Summer air glows

mosquito wings hovering

like daytime stars

yellow grass grows tall.

Lazy, they lie in it,

soaking up the sweet scent

and talking now and then

about everything and nothing.

The blond turns and rests his head

lightly against the others shoulder,

voice steady goes on talking.

The gesture is noticed, but goes

unchecked. Somehow neither of them

care to break from the intimate contact.

-


	21. Tomorrow

GM: This poem and the next were inspired by the song "I Want Tomorrow" by Enya. It has very somber, mysterious lyrics, and yet the melody is peaceful and very pleasant, so the song has kind of a removed, floaty sound. Its nice C:

I know this is the first update Ive done for this series in a while, gomen! (Cause gomen sounds much more apologetic, I think, then sorry).

-

-

_i. want_

[_you may take_

_my life away_]

-

-

-

he spun dizzy circles

around and around and around

and fell into the grass

and imagined that

it was his mothers hair.

it smelled sweet

and retained a morning dampness.

-

when it caught him,

the feral arms of that demon,

with fire-lick fingers

and maddening fierceness,

he imagined that

it was the breath

from his own fluttering chest.

-

whirlpool eyes caught him,

pinned and scrutinized,

vicious soft hands patting

at his face, elbows, wrists,

eyelashes brushing delicate

trails across his lips.

he hated and hated and hated.

-

sat behind the pale concrete

watched his own feet

walking down oldold roads

knowing that no other feet

would walk down them again.

he imagined that

he was the lord of the concrete.

-

screamed smashed in rice-paper doors

broke mirrors upon hardwood floors

pound against coldcold walls, hands

fisted into bloodied balls

burn it all burn it all

burn it all.

-

sat behind pale concrete

glowered at the calloused, bare feet

coppered hands, sunbleached hair

that approached, offered solace, camaraderie,

and gripped him tightly to his chest.

his hair smelled sweet

and retained a morning dampness.

-

-

-


	22. The Sun

_ii. dawn breaks_

[_thoughts disappearing_

_like tears from the moon_]

-

-

-

there were

seventy-four houses

in the Uchiha Compound

and eight shops, an open market,

a daycare center, the police headquarters,

and a public garden where his mother

used to take him

when he was very little.

-

he attended the academy

every day-

except for when

he pretended sick, but

there was no mother to press him,

to say _but you don't have a fever,_

so he always felt a bit lost,

wandering through the vast grounds

which he didn't get to own

even though they were his,

he felt aimless like he needed

to be told

what to do with the day.

-

even years later,

when he was much older,

and team seven

didn't have any pressing missions-

he quickly learned to train,

to fill the sunlight hours

with sweat and bandages.

-

but, every now and then,

he'd become so restless that

nothing seemed to satisfy him-

not training or missions or his own

broken skin. so,

he would wander the Compound

whispering _but I'm sick_

over and over again.

and the funny thing is,

even though

there never was a fever,

he believed it.

-

-

-


	23. Cleave

-

[they stab it with their steely knives

but they just can't kill the beast]

-

-

-

There is something between them

that isn't easily identified.

One minute a room is still,

and then it happens-

the door slides open and _snap-_

it's charged like the air

of an open field after a thunderstorm.

-

Their eyes meet briefly

before darting away, but they are

somehow still deeply engaged,

as though they're the main show

and everyone else is just a prop.

-

You'd think they just get over it

and kiss or fuck or _something_ already,

but they keep edging farther

and farther out,

wearing the wire thinner and thinner until

it finally breaks in a n explosive crack,

like seven years of bad luck or a

bullet to the head.

-

Instead of gentleness, or caution,

they tear and cleave and press,

eyes shimmering, hands trembling-

-

as though they really

wanted the other dead.

-

-


	24. The Weather

-

the weather

-

[Tell me

we're going to be

all right]

-

-

-

He hated the summer. But then,

he also hated the winter. Hot and cold

temperatures always seemed too intense for him.

-

So he hated it, he really did,

when Naruto's heated skin

was pressed fervently against him,

when their mouths blended against each other,

tongues clashing, fingers gripping

shoulders hard enough to raise

inflamed bruises

like giant wilted flowers.

-

And eh hated it-

when it was so cold in the winter

that his hands became numb and gray.

He hated when the blonde

would come up behind him

and take his hands in his own-

Naruto was like an inferno,

his own never fading heat source.

-

He hated I t, even as he smiled

at the end of each day.

It was one of those things

that he tried not to think about

too much-

that somehow

he was happy.

-

-


	25. Two Fold

[rain rain

go away

_come again_

_some other day_]

-

-

-

sometimes he wondered

what it would be like

[sometimes he forgot what

it _was_ like] and other

times he realized

that Sasuke-

-

that Sasuke-

no matter what the memories

might be like,

would be changed.

somehow he could only remember

their time spent

as children playing card games

and pretend missions

and sleeping under the stars.

-

he wonders now

what it will be like

when they are finally reunited.

will he recognize

the new scars?

-


	26. Passing Time

MG: trying something different… yeah. the last poem I posted, this one, and the next three were all written within like… two hours. ive found a wealth of inspiration in the photography section of deviantart. im sticking a few links with some of them, to pictures that directly inspired the poems.

-

-

[_if we could _

_dream forever_]

-

-

-

10:51

-

they passed

in the street

on the way

to the market.

-

11:45

-

their eyes met

over the crowd

they held each

others gaze

for several

seconds.

-

1:03

-

Naruto knocked

on his door.

-

1:05

-

he knocked again.

-

1:07

-

he yelled.

-

1:08

-

Sasuke let

him in.

-

2:45

-

his pants

were accidentally

thrown out

the window.

-

9:00

-

Sasuke woke him up

told him to get out.

-

9:14

-

searched the room

for his pants.

-

9:27

-

searched the

bathroom.

-

9:32

-

looked between

the mattresses.

-

10:51

-

finally found them

in the street.

-


	27. Waning

http:// iNeedChemicalX . deviantart . com/art/Water-dust-118745633

GM: I guess it put me in a good mood… some kind of happy thing, anyways. also, if snakes eat something that's too big, and they cant digest it, the thing will start to rot inside of them and they can die from it.

-

-

-

their souls were made of water and dust

for sea wax and gibbon moons

they spooned in the summer grass

and fed heated words like dangerous

poisonous toads to each other.

-

like snakes eating birds eggs whole

and then rotting from the inside out

holes in stomaches like the burrows of

unkind words in the brain.

-

and then they

held hands in the rain

and ran through the downpour

past tiny doors in the ground

the sound of their echoing footsteps

thunder in their hearts.

-

tearing tearing tearing apart.

-

-

-


	28. Kissing Gypsy Kings

GM: posting the last two together, since their both pretty short. hopefully this is an epilogue to my short hiatus, sorry to my regular readers for being gone like that. [maybe you needed a break too? xD] but it was good, cause im trying out some new styles now and I think im getting better.

-

-

-

how bout we give this a try?

he said

and then said nothing

'cause the other

said nothing

and then said something like

what do you

-

but he cant remember what

'cause the other's lips tasted

so good on his.

-

-

-

http:// scheinbar . deviantart . com/art/who-cannot-die-cannot-progress-114773109

[who cannot die,

cannot progress]

-

-

-

they were

gypsy kings

without crowns

or rings

or glittering

caravans.

-

no flower carriers

followed behind

to litter

their path

with fair scented

death.

-

but in the streets

those which they

passed

bowed their

heads

and held breaths

in like

dead fish at

the bottom of a

glass.

-

they were

gypsy kings

vagabonds

wondering from

town to town

asking then and

again for a place

to sleep.

-

-

-


	29. Photographs

GM: oops, there was one last one. kind of ambiguous, I know. but I like it a lot, so.

-

-

-

http:// gloeckchen . deviantart . com/art/sometimes-104658406

-

when we were found

by misery

it tasted like black and white

photographs

faded with age

-

turned page by page our lives

flickered like old

photographs

in an attic

-

and there was a trick to it

couldn't smile

in any of them

'cause that'd betray

some false emotion

-

so each one

is somber and tattered

round the edges

-

your mouth turned down

at the edges

-

-

-


	30. Reunion

GM: I went back and re-read some of my older posts -coughallofthemcough- and I realized something. I have a lot of regular readers/reviewers now. Before I hardly ever posted, mostly because I didn't think anyone cared. But now I post on an almost regular basis and, because of it, my style has improved quite a bit. So, to all of the people who continue to read my poetry, those who review [and the surprising amount of you I love you guys so much ; w; ] and to those who fave, and read regardless, thanks T 3T

I purposely didn't use any names for this one, cause I kindof intend for it to be read from either Sasuke or Narutos pov. Though, if you want to be canonically correct, its from Narutos pov. I also used a deliberately awkward to read grammar style. Yeah, it just went with my mood. Inspired this time by a devart picture and by the song "Where is My Mind" by The Pixies.

http:// oreogasm . deviantart . com/art/Ghost-ghost-111299681

-

-

[And there's nothing in it,

If you ask yourself

Where is my mind?  
Where is my mind?

Where is my mind?]

-

-

-

A dark cloud was over the city

and it hung over the city

for days and days

reminding him of horrible things

and, although he willed it

[and, finally], begged it,

just wouldn't go away.

-

Sat and looked out his window

for at least a whole long life

just waiting for something to change.

-

Somewhere [not here]

there's a place that he found,

where startling yellow flowers

burst up from the ground

like many little heads.

-

Then, one day he blinked

a figure, distorted and half smeared

in his peripheral vision

appeared with a sad little expression.

If that place he found [was in his head]

it was an old photograph

which burned and burned into

delicate ashes.

-

The little boy [with hair like

the lost wings of crows] and

tattered clothes hanging

from his too-thin frame,

wasn't a little boy anymore.

-

Strange light filtered through

cracks in the sky.

a hand casually outstretched

towards him, only, there's nothing

really casual left.

-

Though, they've changed

he was waiting and waiting for it,

but now it's something frightening

and unsure. he doesn't know who

he is anymore.

-

-

-


	31. Attic

http:// blackpixie . deviantart . com/art/To-The-Light-63723932

-

-

-

hair fanned out around

his face bits of dust gathered to it like

magnets tracing jagged paths

across the floorboards.

-

he could hear

the blonde haired moron

calling his name demurely

throughout the compound

Sasuke should have been surly

or uncomfortable but

he just couldn't feel a _damn thing_

as he lay in the old attic

where his parents had kept

the clans secrets.

-

Surely he should have been mad-

the idiot had no right

no one _invited _him to come

even now Sasuke wondered

how he'd gotten past the heavy gates

which were always locked.

Finally he heard a serious of

impatient knocks from below

and against his will

he called out. His voice escaped in a low

murmur, more like a lonely call for

company, than the angry tracks of

red he should have been spewing earlier.

-

The blonde found him

laying, pretending dead, in the half

darkness and was too afraid

to say anything.

-

So instead, he laid himself

down beside the black haired boy

and tentatively touched his fingertips

to fingertips.

-

Anyone would have said it was unnatural,

the blonde wasn't one for quiet comfort, or

understanding, and Sasuke wasn't one

for accepting pity or understanding, not

when he didn't want to be understood.

-

But it went deeper than that.

It isn't hard to read another's heart

when that heart is the same as your own,

and loneliness is a wound that runs

deep. A part of it is like an attic,

steeped in dust and abandoned memories-

oiless wood soaked dry and parched

and more dead than can ever

be renovated.

-

-


	32. Heavens Not Enough

GM: inspired by the song "Heaven's Not Enough" by Yoko Kanno. It goes with the Wolf's Rain OST, and has two different versions- one by Steve Conte, which is excellent, and another by a woman. However, I've never been able to find the version by the woman, and it doesn't come with either of the official soundtracks.

-

-

-

[where you see the things you only wanna see-

and heaven's not enough

if when I'm there I don't remember you.]

-

-

Being separated

was harder than

he'd thought.

-

It was one thing to decide

he was going

to function like a normal human being,

and another

entirely—to do so.

-

Missions were all wrong;

without Sasuke

it seemed a vital component

was missing, making

completion impossible.

-

Training was pointless and wasteful-

even waiting for Kakashi

was a more drawn out process

than usual.

-

He had a dream

a red eyed demon

from a wall of undulating grey

appeared to him and said

_Heaven would not be _

_enough for you._

-

When he awoke,

resentful, wistful, longing,

he couldn't help but agree.

-

-


	33. I Love You

Naruto pov.

-

-

did you know

but now things are different.

if i can see

the moon sky stars

then you will be

here, in my heart,

because but love is

nowhere.

-

you traveled far away

by water land wind

leaves carried you away

a pale hand was the last

thing i saw

of you and you

were looking at me

i know

you were.

-

and did you know?

-

-

-


	34. Go Lightly From

GM: can anyone tell that I really want it to be winter? actually, I like fall better, but still. meh, summer is too long. and a nice one, this time, because I feel like crying.

i have a lovely one-shot in the works, that being said, if it hasn't been posted within the next two-three weeks, some one send me a message telling me to stop procrastinating [fanfic is more important than real life!!!]

-

[ http://NoirFeu . deviantart . com/art/ solitary-109264423 ]

-

-

when winter comes he

retreats indoors

the wooden floors dried out

they shrink, summer moisture

disappearing.

-

no one

meticulously plows the

snow from around

the heavy gates;

he is closed off

from the village, snowed in,

time has come

to sleep.

-

instead, a fox

still looking

for a winter burrow

comes knocking, he

answers the door

despite what he thinks,

his better judgment screaming.

-

they curl up together

beneath thick comforters,

foreheads pressing lightly

together, hands resting

lightly together.

-

-

-


	35. Weakness

GM: Naruto POV.

-

weakness

-

-

[http:// kyrsun . deviantart . com/ art/ Mimosa-114435420]

-

what if that was all i see,

the ugly way you look at me?

what if i

could not see

the loneliness in all you say?

-

what we do is not kind

but you know i do not mind

when we glare,

or do not speak,

because in truth we are weak

-

what if i did not know

that your shell is all for show?

what if i

could not see

that all you need is love?

-

-


	36. No Surprises

GM: Sasuke POV. Song "No Surprises" by Radiohead.

-

no surprises

-

-

[such a pretty answer

you gave me when I said]

-

-

lights in the distance

like fireflies

dying embers city lights

you know i

never meant to hurt you

i just didn't know how to say

things like i love

or im sorry.

-

I didn't know how to say

im sorry.

-

-


	37. Like Lovers

GM: more Tartini. I don't really like this one, but it's all I've got. I'm trying to write more in order to forcibly improve myself :/ dunno if it's working.

-

-

They do not sleep together afterwards,

but he wished that they could

be held in one another's arms,

like lovers would.

-

They do not walk close together

as they travel farther away from home,

and that serves him just fine.

He does not know, after all, what he might do

if their hands were to accidentally

brush against each other.

-

When they stop at a hot spring, he

tries to break into the girls side.

Sakura yells at him for being a pervert,

which is fine, because she seems secretly pleased

that he might be interested in her.

And what would she really do,

he wonders later, if she knew that

he was really trying to get away from Sasuke?

-

When they split in two, sent off into the woods

and Naruto is stuck with the other boy

he is plagued with anticipation,

hope, something he cannot control.

-

They do not sleep together afterwards,

but he wished that they could

be held in one another's arms,

like lovers would.

-

-

-


	38. the sensation of touch

the sensation of touch

-

-

something beautiful happens there,

in the space between the base of his neck

and where dark hair feathers out like dark thoughts,

burning and beautiful and _soft._

-

Naruto longs to reach out and touch that spot,

imagines the skin to be hot and smooth,

no dirt or oil or scars, only

burning and beautiful and _soft._

_-_

he does not. with admirable restraint

manages to stay away, instead meeting

that blank black gaze on occasion,

caught staring, unable to look away.

-

then: a day when cicadas whir incessantly

and the sun blurs the edges of buildings,

Sasuke approaches hand outstretched, to touch

with careful fingertips, eyes wary asking

for permission to grip at sun kissed skin.

-

Before his mind can comprehend

what is the sensation of touch

the other is running pale hands

over his own flesh, asking if this

is why he has been staring.

-

and then he does touch, that sacred expanse

of skin, the space between the base of his neck

and where dark hair feathers out like dark thoughts.

-

it is hot and rough and beautiful

and _soft._

-

-

-


End file.
